Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) units are standardized units adapted to be inserted within a chassis. The standard describes the size of the SFP unit, so as to ensure that all SFP fully-compliant and partially-compliant units may be inserted smoothly within one same chassis, i.e. inside cages, ganged cages, superposed cages and belly-to-belly cages.
SFP units may be used with various types of exterior connectors, such as coaxial connectors, optical connectors, and any other type of electrical connector.
As SFP units are small in dimensions, it is possible to limit the size of the chassis required to host several units simultaneously. And with the constant reduction of the electric, electronic and optic components used within the SFP units, the only limitation known today is due to the size of the connectors from which signals are received and transmitted there from.
However, such miniaturization of the SFP renders difficult the design of SFP units with one or more frontal connector. There is thus a need for an SFP unit capable of simultaneously housing multiple frontal connectors such as: coaxial connectors, DIN 1.0/2.3, SMA, SMB, SMC, HD BNC, mini BNC, etc, in a way that ganged cages are supported without restrictions.